The Mistake
by Francis Bonnefoy 24601
Summary: After waiting up all night for his boyfriend Antonio to come home, Lovino sees that he wasn't exactly faithful that night. So after kicking Antonio out in blind rage and heartbreak, it just gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch:1 **

**It was four thirty in the morning. Four. Thirty. Lovino had been up all night worrying about his boyfriend who couldn't seem to answer a damn phone. He was sitting at the table by the door waiting for him. Antonio was pulled away by his friends to go out drinking, and it was a normal thing to happen, but he was always home by nine, sometimes ten. As Lovino was tearing up thinking about what could have happened, Antonio came stumbling through the door. **

**"Where the hell have you been idiote?!" he yelled, mostly out of concern. Antonio was a little wobbly and just started walking to their bedroom, not wanting to answer. Lovino stood up and took his wrist, then froze, noticing everything. He was drunk at one point, his shirt was buttoned wrong, his pants were unzipped, and he had several marks of hickies and lipstick around his neck and shoulders. "W-Where the hell were you?..." He asked again softly, in disbelief. **

**"I can explain..." Antonio muttered. "I was drunk, there was this girl at the bar, I didn't mean to-"**

**"But you did. Didn't you?" He asked, shaking. "You fucked some girl at a bar while I was up all night getting worried sick!" He shouted and shoved him. "You bastard! You cheating bastard!" **

**Antonio had sobered up from the night before and it broke his heart knowing what he did. "Estoy siento..." he said softly. **

**"Just shut up! Get the fuck out!" He screamed. Lovino had tears running down his cheeks now and really didn't mean half of the things he said right now with how furious he was, but that's just the way he was. **

**"I know you don't mean that. Just let me explain..." Antonio told him.**

**"What is there to explain?! You got drunk and had sex with some skank!" **

**"Well, si, but-"**

**"But what?!" **

**He sighed. "But it didn't mean anything. I was drunk..."**

**Lovino was still crying and roughly wiped his eyes. "I thought you promised not to sleep with random damn girls! You promised!" **

**"Estoy siento..." He repeated softly.**

**"That won't cut it! You go out drinking again, you never answer your phone, you make me worry about you, and when you come home, I find out you cheated on me!" **

**Antonio hung his head and started walking to the bedroom. **

**"I said get out..." Lovino said quietly.**

**Antonio turned to look at him. "Que?"**

**"Get out of my house you cheating bastard..."**

**He started tearing up a little. "A-Are you breaking up with me?..."**

**Lovino was quiet and held himself, looking down. **

**He understood and walked out the door, crying softly. As soon as he was gone, Lovino broke down and started sobbing alone.**

**The next morning, Lovino woke up from where he was asleep on the floor. He had ended up crying himself to sleep, and staying up until five didn't help. He looked over at the clock and it was now one in the afternoon. He sighed and sat up, thinking about that morning. He was still blindingly angry at Antonio and decided he needed to get back at him, make things even before he would take him back. **

**He stood and walked over to the phone to call his brother, Lovino. **

**"Caio fratello~" he answered happily.**

**Lovino just grumbled in response. "Hey, what would you do if the potato bastard cheated on you?" **

**Lovino didn't answer for a bit and it sounded like he was asking Ludwig what 'cheating' meant. The phone was picked up again soon. "I would cry and he would leave and I would move back in with you and Antonio. Why would you ask that?" He asked softly. **

**"... Antonio cheated on me..." He muttered, trying not to cry over the phone. **

**"What! No! He can't cheat on you he's so nice and sweet and he loves you!" Feliciano yelled, seeming just as upset about this as Lovino. **

**"Well he did stupid!" He shouted, then sighed. "Well what do you think I should do? I already sort of... Broke up with him..." **

**Feli sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean to cheat. Are you sure he did?" **

**"Do I wear lipstick?" He asked, annoyed.**

**"Oh... Well I don't know what you should-" he was cut off by getting the phone taken out of his hand by Ludwig's brother. **

**"You should get revenge." He said simply.**

**Lovino glared through the phone. "If it wasn't for you and that creep this never would have happened."**

**"Francis and I left before him. Apparently Francis had a thing and I have some sort of curfew even though I'm older." He said, sounding like he was trying to tell Ludwig too. "I just heard about what happened, so ja, just sleep with someone he knows. That way you'd be even." **

**Lovino was about to tell him how idiotic that sounded, but actually saw the reasoning behind it. "...maybe..." He muttered and then hung up. **

**The rest of the day he thought about it. It wouldn't be cheating, he broke up with him last night. Even if he didn't want to, Antonio took it that way. It could even help get out all the anger and frustration he had built up from what happened. He had to think about who it would be though. He could go to a bar and sleep with someone random like he did, but meeting someone at a bar made him feel sick. So it had to be someone he and Antonio knew. Who he wasn't related to him or in a relationship. That meant Francis, Arthur, Rodrich, Elizabeth, Ned, Alfred, Bella, and whatshisface were out. He would rather shoot himself then let Sadik touch him. As he thought about it he sighed. The only one left was "The potato bastard..." He muttered. **

**The next day, Lovino knocked on Gilbert's door. His car was in the driveway so he was obviously home. He was going to be annoyed but Gilbert soon answered. "Lovino?" He asked, a bit confused. **

**His cheeks were pink and he invited himself in. "I want you to fuck me." He said simply. **

**Gilbert closed the door, staring at him. "Uh, what?..." **

**"I want you to take my clothes off, and put your dick up my ass." He said, like he was talking to a child. "Do I really need to explain this to you?" **

**Gilbert sighed and walked up to him. "Look, I was joking about the revenge thing." **

**"Well I don't care. It makes a lot of sense and Antonio needs to know how hurt I was." He started unbuttoning his own shirt and looked down and up at him, being cute. "Besides, I know you really wouldn't mind..." **

**Gilbert looked away and ran his hand through his hair. "I-I don't know, you're my best friends boyfriend..." **

**"Ex-boyfriend." He corrected softly and took his shirt off. **

**"And you sort of hate me..." He said, trying to keep his eyes away from him.**

**"I don't care." Lovino said and put his arms around his neck. **

**He looked down at him, blushing. "But - you... Fuck..." He muttered and kissed him, moving his hands to his hips. **

**That whole afternoon was full of Lovino and Gilbert filling the house with sexy sounds. First on the couch, then the bed, then while Lovino was trying to make lunch in the kitchen, and at the moment, he was moving up and down on Gilbert's lap while they were on the couch. **

**Neither of them heard the door open and close as Antonio walked in. "L-Lovi?" He asked in shock. **

**Lovino turned to look at him and blushed darkly, glaring at him. "What?" **

**"W-why are you naked with Gilbert?" He asked, his heart breaking with each word.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, does seeing me with someone else hurt?" He asked angrily. **

**Antonio started tearing up and stepped back. "It was an accident... Th-This is just... Why would you do this?"**

**"You know damn well why you cheating bastard." He told him coldly and took Gilbert's face to kiss him. **

**Antonio started crying and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. **

**Gilbert pulled away from him. "Verdammed. I knew this was a bad idea..." He muttered. **

**Lovino was looking down and tearing up. "He was so upset..." He said to himself, realizing he didn't think this all the way through. "I made him cry and run out..." **

**Gilbert sighed. "He was crying when he showed up yesterday too..." He mentioned. "Sobbing actually..."**

**Lovino slapped him. "Why didn't you tell me?!" **

**He put a hand to were he was hit and blinked. "You hit weirdly hard..." **

**"I'll hit you again if you don't tell me why you didn't say anything!" He yelled.**

**"You never asked and you're hot and I told you I was joking and fuck you're sexy!" He quickly explained. **

**"I know I'm sexy you bastard!" He yelled more. He got off of him and threw his clothes back on. "The sex was awesome though right?" He asked, smiling. Lovino just gave him the finger and stormed out. He felt sick and distraught and used and he walked down the street, looking for Antonio. **

**A/N: yay! That was chapter one! I think there's just gonna be two or three chapters in this one and I'll have the next one out... Eventually... So yay another fic! Ihavetoomanyineedtofinishomg but I hope you like this one. It's my first Spamano fic too! And, Prumano... I don't know how I ship them so hard but I do... Anyway, please review! I love all of you who read my stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino walked down the street, trying to find him. His car wasn't there so he knew he walked over. Eventually he passed by a park and saw Antonio sitting on a bench with his head down. He walked up to him and looked away. "Having sex with Gilbert was stupid of me…" he said softly. "I never want to sleep with a German again…" he told him, trying to maybe make him laugh a little, but Antonio didn't even look up or speak to him. "What? Are you mad at me now too?" he asked and glared a bit.

"You got over me /that/ quickly." he muttered. "Here I was thinking you loved me…" he said with a small smile.

He was going to tell him that he loved him but he saw the now fading hickey on his neck. "You're the one who cheated on me… Who the hell are you to say something like that." he told him. "At least I had the decency to break up with you before sleeping around."

Antonio looked up at him. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? How am I supposed to make this better when you won't even give me a chance to talk?"

"Let me get this clear, You. Fucked. Some. Girl. You fucked some girl the same night you kissed me goodbye and said you love me." he told him and then laughed a bit. "I even told you "stay safe". I should have told you "keep it in your pants" but no, I trusted you. You have no excuse. You say you made a mistake, but this isn't a fucking burning dinner mistake or staying out way too late without calling mistake."

"I do love you."

"You obviously don't." he cut him off.

He sighed and got up. "I'll be at Francis and Arthur's place if you want to talk…" he muttered softly and walked away.

Lovino just got more frustrated and stormed away. He found himself storming back over to Gilbert's house and in his frustrated, angry, heartbroken state he thought to himself, "Why the fuck not..."

* * *

"Guys, it's getting pretty late, I should text Lovi." Antonio muttered. It was already nine and he was getting pretty drunk, but Gilbert snached his phone in the middle of a text.

"Nope, you've gotta make up for bailing on us the last like, six times we've been out."

Antonio shrugged and drank some more. "Well when Lovi gets mad I'm blaming you." he said and laughed a bit. A few hours later, he was down right hammered.

Francis had already left and Gilbert got up. "Well, I think the bar's gonna close soon. I guess we should head home too." he told him and started walking out. Antonio stumbled up to follow him but lost him in the crowd before bumping into someone and falling back into an empty booth. The person he bumped into turned around and saw him, she was about to get mad but smiled when she saw how downright pretty he is.

"Oh, Hi~" she said and sat down next to him. Antonio could barely make out the main features and only saw someone with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim figure in a shirt and vest. He smiled back and leaned on her shoulder.

"Lovi, you came to pick me up?" he muttered and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm not getting into this again." Gilbert said, blushing when Lovino was back in his house. "You slapped me."

"Well, you were being an idiot." he told him and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine his brother brought over. "Besides, who said I wanted to sleep with you again?" he smirked.

He blushed more and was caught off guard. "Well, I mean, last time you, you know most people wait to be let in before walking into their kitchen and taking their booze." he pointed out, flustered.

"Well for one thing I know you don't drink wine and it's a crime to let Italian food of any kind go to waste. For another thing I need it." he told him and sat on the couch and poured two glasses.

Gilbert sighed and sat next to him. "I thought you knew I don't like wine?"

"Who said this was for you?" he asked and drank the first glass.

A few glasses and some talking about his situation later he was a bit tipsy and got up onto Gilbert's lap. "There, now we can have sex." he told him and Gilbert went red.

"I thought, you said, look, Antonio's my friend and he loves you like, a lot." he sputtered out.

"Obviously he doesn't. Besides, I thought you said I was sexy~" he smirked and started unbuttoning his own shirt. Gilbert watched and started getting hard, and Lovi noticed. "So this is alright then?~" he asked, being the tipsy and frustrated gentleman he was.

Gilbert tried to hold back but, "Fuck it." he muttered and flipped them so Lovino was pinned to the couch and kissed him. They continued like they did before until later that night when they found themselves in Gilbert's bedroom.

"Ug, how many unfortunate men and women found themselves in here?" he muttered as they were kissing before falling onto the bed.

"Hey, you happen to be in here right now." Gilbert laughed a bit. "You know, after you and Antonio make up I'm so holding this over you."

"Don't talk about him when we do this alright? I'm just using you to get my mind off of him." he told him and kissed him again.

"You know, I'm oddly alright with that. I mean, I've been wanting to sleep with you ever since I found out Feliciano had a twin brother." he laughed again.

Lovino shot daggers at him. "And don't compare me to my brother either. Now shut up and get on with it already."

He smirked and got down on his knees. "Alright mign prinz~" he told him and made Lovino bite his lip and dig his fingers into Gilbert's hair.

Once they were done Gilbert was holding a curled up Lovino on the bed. "It's fucking cold." he muttered against his chest. He laughed a little and pulled the blanket over them and Lovino closed his eyes to snuggle closer. "Don't get used to this…"

Gilbert smiled and kissed his head before he fell asleep. "I won't."

* * *

((HOLY FUCK IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR. I'm sorry I'm just getting the second chapter out now… Anyway, the show must go on. But what's worse is when I started writing this, I thought I'd go ahead and let the two of them make up and live happily ever after but no, I made things worse. You're welcome. #sorrynotsorry))


	3. Chapter 3

That morning he woke up and groggily cuddled up to Gilbert, but when he noticed the man's shape was different from Antonio's he froze and sat up, remembering the night before and groaning. "Hey, it wasn't that bad was it?" Gilbert asked and sat up, half asleep too.

"It's not that, it's that I let you have your way with me. Again." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"If anyone was "having their way" with anyone last night it was you." he laughed a little. "You came to me remember?"

"I guess that's true…" he muttered and got up, throwing one of Gilbert's shirts on which was way too big for him. "Want me to stay for breakfast, or should I track down my clothes and get out of your hair?"

"Definetly stay." He smiled and got up as well. "I can't just let you leave when you're still going through this." he shrugged. "I'm nice like that."

Lovino blushed and looked away from him. "Alright, I'll cook." he told him and started walking downstairs. When he left the room though, he was already greeted by the smell of breakfast being made. He got nervous and checked in the kitchen to find his brother making breakfast for Gilbert, Ludwig, and him. "Good morning fratello~" he said cheerfully. "When Ludwig and I came over this morning I found your clothes on the floor, so I made sure to make enough for you too."

"Felitano? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked and hoped his brother was innocent enough to not realize why his clothes were all over the floor and why he was wearing Gilbert's shirt.

"Well, Gilbert always forgets to make himself food, so I volunteered to cook for him sometimes, and Luddy likes checking up on him. He's supposed to be older, but he really isn't very responsible most of the time."

"You're telling me…" he muttered and looked down. "I'm going to go take a shower." he told him and walked out.

"Okay, food should be ready in a few minutes." he smiled brightly.

He walked into the living room and grabbed his pile of now neatly folded clothes from the coffee table, trying to ignore the other German sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, who definitely knew what happened last night. He was a bastard and he didn't like the man, but he knew he wasn't stupid.

He went back upstairs and heard Gilbert in the shower, so he knocked on the door. "Hey, can I come in with you? Our brothers are here…" he told him.

"Oh you want this awesomeness again this morning huh?" he laughed and Lovino walked in, blushing.

"Shut up, I need to wash the smell of potatoes and sauerkraut off me." he said before getting in. The two of them showered together, and when Gilbert offered to wash his hair, he got hit. When they were done, he stepped out and put a towel on. "As awkward as it may be, try not to talk about what happened last night." he sighed.

Gilbert got out as well and started drying off his hair. "Why? It's not like there are many other reasons our clothes were in the living room and you came out of my bedroom wearing just my shirt~" he laughed a bit.

He blushed and started getting dressed. "I just don't want my brother to know alright? He didn't like the idea in the first place, and he might think this is more than just, well, this…"

"Hey, revenge is gotten, right now I'm just your distraction aren't I?" he asked with a smirk but sounded a teeny bit upset.

Lovino looked up at him and ran a hand through his hair. "Gilbert, if you're not okay with this it's fine, just tell me…"

"No, no, it's fine. Really." he smiled and took his chin. "Do I get to kiss you while we're not fucking though?~" he laughed.

He blushed and huffed. "I'll think about it." he said and gently smacked his hand away before walking out of the bathroom.

He smiled softly as he watched him walk out and sat on the edge of the tub. "Verdammt… I shouldn't be falling for him…" he sighed.

Lovino came back down to join his brother and potato bastard number one. "Breakfast is ready~ If Gilbert going to come down too?" he asked happily.

"Yeah, I think so." he muttered and started eating. It was awkward between the three of them for a little while until Gilbert came down.

"Hey Feli, hey bro." he smiled brightly and went to hug Feliciano.

"Aw, hi Gilbert. Luddy was a little worried you weren't eating enough healthy things so I made quiche with lots of veggies in it." he told him.

"Well, I'll have to to trust you to make it taste good." he laughed a little and sat next to Ludwig. The four of them continued to eat and then Feliciano finally broke the silence.

"Hey Lovi, how are you and Antonio? Did you make up yet?" he asked and Lovino nearly choked on his food.

"Well, I-I mean, I don't know if,"

He was cut off by Ludwig. "Feliciano, this kind of thing takes a lot longer than a day or two to get better." he told him gently. "I'm sure they'll work things out when they're ready."

He nodded and Lovino just looked down and ate slowly, not feeling very hungry anymore. Maybe he did over react and should just take him back. He thought about how much he loved the stupid and too cheerful for his own good Spaniard, and how much it threw a wrench into his gut to see him cry like that. But then again, he didn't bother to offer any other sort of explanation aside from 'I got drunk, my bad'. He couldn't help but think maybe he wasn't attractive to Antonio anymore. Or what if this wasn't the first time he's cheated, just the first time he got caught.

The fact of the matter was, thinking about Antonio made his entire body hurt right now, and the combination of Gilbert and just enough wine was enough to get him out of his head for a while. He hoped he wasn't leading the man on or anything like that though, he tried to make the situation between them very clear. He looked up at him and saw him talking to his brother about something 'totally cool and awesome' he had done a few days ago. He couldn't help but smile, and made a mental note to thank him later for not making Feliciano think there was anything going on between them.

He finished his food and got up to put his plate in the sink. "Well, thank you for your hospitality Gilbert, but I think I should be going home now." he told him and Feliciano got up to hug him.

"If you ever need to come over to our house you can. Okay?" he told him with a small smile.

Lovino smiled back a bit. "I'll keep that in mind, but I can only stand being in the same room with your boyfriend for so long."

They said goodbye and Lovino started walking home. Once he got there though, everything started reminding him of Antonio again. Just as he was about to start crying and breaking things though, he got a text from Gilbert.

"Our brothers are gone. Need a distraction?"

He stared at the text for a minute, then got up off the couch to pack a bag for a few days. He knew he couldn't stay here if he didn't want to think about Antonio, so he thought it might be good for him to stay with Gilbert for a while. Besides, he still had to thank him for this morning. He finished packing and drove over, then knocked on his door.

* * *

((So, a little bit less sad this chapter, and I'll probably write the next one like immediately. I have ideas… And don't worry, the next chapter won't be very sad. Or it will be. It's all a matter of perspective.))


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days and although he would never admit it out loud, Lovino was actually enjoying this whole "friends with benefits" sort of thing he had with Gilbert. And Gilbert certainly didn't seem to mind it either. The only issue was Antonio was furious at his friend. One night they were both drinking, and usually Lovino had been drinking just enough to get him more loosie goosie before they did anything since he decided he didn't want to have sex with him entirely sober. But tonight he ended up finishing the whole bottle of wine himself and was downright drunk.

He was in the middle of drunkenly making out with Gilbert and letting the man rub his lower half over his pants, when his phone started ringing. It was Antonio and usually he didn't answer and just tossed the phone to the side, but this time he decided to sit up and answer. "Toni?" he asked softly. He listened to him for a minute, wobbling while he was upright. "Y-Yeah, hold on." he muttered and got up, walking up to the room, leaving Gilbert in the living room. He sighed and sat up, not being drunk at all after just one beer, and wondered what they were talking about.

Up in the bedroom the drunk Lovino was crying into the phone. "Why did you have to get me so fucking pissed off at you?" he asked and flopped onto the bed. "What? Of course I've been drinking idiote. You really think I can sleep with Gilbert sober?"

On the other end of the call Antonio sighed. "Why are you sleeping with him anyway? I thought you already got back at me…"

"Because he keeps me from thinking about you and your stupid face and your stupid smile and how stupid I am for still being in love with you." he muttered. "I can't trust you but I miss you… I miss you so fucking much…"

* * *

They were talking for almost an hour when Gilbert got a little worried. There was no shouting, he couldn't hear Lovino at all actually. He walked up to check on him but when he got to the door of the closed bedroom he could hear soft panting and a mix of Spanish and Italian. He could definitely recognize a few swear words and some phrases like "I want you" and I love you" He peeked in and blushed to see Lovino still on the phone, but very preoccupied with his eyes softly shut.

"Toni…~"

With that his heart dropped into his stomach and he went back downstairs. He knew he shouldn't have any reason to be this upset, he knew that they would be back together eventually, but still. He knew he shouldn't have let himself fall for him, but he did and so he pulled three more beers out of the pantry, knowing he would need them. He spent the rest of the evening drinking and thinking about what he saw. Lovino never came back down, he probably fell asleep after the phone sex with the man who was supposed to be his ex boyfriend. Gilbert eventually just fell asleep on the couch, drunk and upset.

* * *

The next morning Lovino woke up with a massive hangover and looked around. The bed was still neatly made from the day before,one of the few very pleasant things about Gilbert, and he was the only one in it. He looked to his side and noticed his cell phone sitting there, and then memories of last night came flooding in. "Damn it…" he muttered and got up to take a shower and get dressed. He came downstairs to see Gilbert passed out on the couch, and was a little shocked to see the ten empty bottles sitting on the coffee table.

He quietly started making breakfast until Gilbert woke up and groaned. But that's what happens the morning after drinking ten bottles of beer, you get hungover. He continued working in awkward silence for a while, but finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for taking the bedroom last night and leaving you on the couch…" he said softly.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine…" he muttered. Hearing that sent a chill down his spine. He's never seen this man anything but loud and annoying, is this what he's always like hungover?

"I'm making something ridiculously greasy today, that should help with what all that beer did to you." he smirked. Gilbert just ignored him, still thinking about what he saw. "Alright, what the fuck is wrong with you this morning?" he asked and slammed his knife onto the cutting board. "Is this because I stayed over without having sex with you last night?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go back to living with Antonio? I heard you two making up last night."

Lovino's face went red. "Y-You heard that?... Well, I mean, I was drunk. and I'm still pissed at him, so no, we haven't made up yet…" he said and frustratedly continued chopping.

Gilbert was quiet for a while later and then softly spoke again. "Then go find someone else to use." he sighed.

He heard that and he froze. "What?" he asked softly.

"I don't want this anymore alright? Just go either make up with Antonio or find someone else to use."

"I-I'm not _using_ you…" he stuttered.

"Well what are you doing? It's not like I'm your boyfriend, and you don't have any feelings for me. If I remember right you _hate_ me."

"You said this was okay!"

"That's only because I like you, and was dumb enough to think maybe j_ust maybe_ you would get over Antonio!"

"Oh shut up, you don't like me, you like my brother! I'm just the next best thing!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it fucking is!" he yelled and walked out of the kitchen to grab Gilbert's phone. "Want me to prove it? I bet I can call Francis or Ludwig right now and they'd tell me." he glared and Gilbert got oddly nervous.

"H-Hey, don't go through my phone!"

"Where's that pervert's numb-" he got quiet and his eyes widened.

Gilbert's face went even paler than normal.

"...Why didn't you say anything about this?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I-I didn't think, I just…" he muttered, feeling guilty.

Lovino teared up and stared at the texts on Gilbert's phone.

*1:43 am* "lovi cajme to pcik me up! i lve him sso muvh. ditd you lryeaady head home?"

*3:57 am* "gil, thayt wasn't lovino. i messed up. i messed up really badly."

*4:03 am* "I found a cab to take me home, I hope he's asleep. I'll try to explain in the morning."

*5:16 am* "he kicked me out… Can I come over?"

"You knew it wasn't his fault… You knew this whole fucking time." he muttered and put the phone down. "I have to go talk to my boyfriend." he shoved past him and walked upstairs to pack his bags.

((So I know I said less sad… Whoops… But hey, Lovino and Antonio are gonna be happy again! And now it's Gilbert's turn to have messed up. I think I might end up wrapping this up either next chapter or the one after that.

Also, yes, this story revolves around sex because it's it's about a sexual type thing that happened. Yes relationships have a lot more involved, but when sex is a part of that relationship, especially a big part, (because when you're dealing with two characters like Spain and Romano it _is _a big part of that relationship) there's a very very high level of trust that needs to be there. When you have sex with someone you love, it's because you're trusting them with the most venerable parts of your body and your emotions. When one person betrays that trust (or only appears to in this case), that's one of the worst things you can do to a person. It'd be like if you were trusting them to take care of your pet kitten (because you love them and trust them with that pet kitten)and after saying they would, they drop kick it like a football. Sure, the two of you might have other things going on in your life, but they just drop kicked your kitten. You're kinda gonna focus all your attention on that. As much fun as it is writing an angsty story, this story is about when you make really, _really_ stupid mistakes that involve sex. Like assuming someone cheated without listening to them, thinking an eye for an eye is a good idea, thinking you won't get caught lying to someone you have a crush on, etc. Sorry for the parent talk and saying sex so much in one paragraph, but look, this is kind of an important thing to me. Okay?))


End file.
